Many medical devices include monitoring systems that monitor various conditions and provide alarms in response to various predetermined events. Such monitored conditions and events can, for example, pertain to the medical device itself, such as battery level, or to the patient being treated with the medical device, including a number of physiological parameters or conditions of the patient.
With the increase in home and self medical care, these alarms must be monitored by patients themselves rather than trained medical personnel. In the case of a child or other individual needing another to oversee medical assistance, such alarms need to be monitored by a caregiver such as a parent or other adult. In such situations, monitoring of medical device alarms at night while members of the household are asleep can be particularly challenging given that the caregiver responsible for the patient will generally be sleeping in a room separate from the patient and associated medical device and therefore may not hear an alarm or alert from the medical device.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method that aids in alerting a parent or other caregiver to a medical device alarm condition of a child or other individual whose treatment is the responsibility of the parent or other caregiver when the medical device is in a remote location.